


Insatiable

by Fuck_The_Gods



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: No plot. Just Agron and Nasir enjoying themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always it's unbeta'd and English still isn't my first language so please keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> I'm not used to write story that only contains sex so feedback is greatly appreciated (and needed) <3

The door slammed open as Agron pushed the smaller man against it in order to enter their apartment. Both of them were so caught up in each other that neither realized that the action nearly made the door out of its hinges. They would have noticed the suspicious noises it was making if they were not too busy attacking each other's mouths and clothes.

Agron pulled Nasir away from the almost broken door and pushed him backwards towards their room. In the meantime, he brought his hands to Nasir's shirt and started to unbuttoned him. In his excitement however, he failed no matter how much he tried.

Sighing in frustration into Nasir's mouth as they continued to lavish each other's mouth hungrily, Agron just took hold of each side of Nasir's shirt near the buttons and pulled. The strong muscles of his arms ripped his lover's shirt open.

He finally broke the kiss and hummed happily as the golden flesh was at last revealed to his sight.

On their own accord , his hands traveled over Nasir's chest, letting his thumbs brush against his brown nipples causing the smaller man to gasp. He then brought his hands higher past his shoulders, so that the ripped shirt fall on the floor.

"You know, this shirt cost me a little fortune", Nasir pointed out to him between breathless pants.

"Yeah?", he replied absentmindedly as he lowered his head to start kissing the newly available flesh of Nasir's neck.

"Y-Yeah", Nasir confirmed in a moan as he wrapped his arms around Agron's shoulders in order to bring him closer, always closer.

Grinning at Nasir's reaction, he bit at the junction of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, making him cry out as both pain and pleasure ran through his body.

Agron slided his hands down his lover's body, taking his time now and making sure he didn't let any inch of skin untouched. He made quick work of Nasir's belt before he unbuttoned his jeans and brought down his zipper. He tugged forcibly to lower the tight jeans down Nasir's legs before the man impatiently stepped out of them.

Agron then grabbed Nasir's ass and lifted him. The smaller man wrapped his slim yet muscular legs around Agron's waist as the taller man started to walk again, intenting to make it to the bedroom. Once they reached the door, Agron lifted one of his hand from Nasir's ass to go to the doorknob and after a few seconds of blind fumbling, he finally succeeded to open the door. He quickly crossed the threshold and let Nasir fall from his arms and onto the bed.

As Nasir was making himself more comfortable on the bed, Agron simply stood there at the foot of the bed, watching with lustful eyes as his lover slowly lowered his hand on his chest, then stomach, to stop just above the waistband of his boxers.

The two men locked gazes. Nasir then grinned mischievously before he dropped his hand inside his boxers and started to rub himself with long, lazy strokes.

Agron watched hungrily, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter as his lover continued to pleasure himself and teasingly uttured sighs and moans.

"Come here", Nasir demanded in a whisper.

Not wasting time, Agron crawled onto the mattress and kissed Nasir's calves as he did so. Slowly he made his way up the small body, bestowing quick kisses here and there.

He stopped once he was level with Nasir's crotch. His boyfriend removed his hand from around his cock and Agron lowered his boxers, freeing the hard and leaking member from its denim prison.

He hummed appreciatively at the sight, mouth watering. Looking up at Nasir, he watched intently as he began to lick his boyfriend's cock. He intensified his efforts when Nasir started to moan as well as thrust his hips upward, seeking more.

'So eager', Agron thought, grinning to himself.

Wanting more sounds to come out of Nasir's mouth, Agron envelopped tightly the head of his cock with his lips and sucked. At once he felt Nasir's hands on the back of his head, fingers gripping tightly his short hair. He listened with sharp attention Nasir gasp and moan as he twirled his tongue around the head before he lowered his mouth to engulf more of him.

Nasir's breathing sped up as Agron started to bob his head with his flat tongue caressing the underside of his cock with each upward movement. Agron gripped Nasir's hips to keep them against the mattress as his lover tried to thrust upward to meet Agron's downward movements. Nasir whimpered as he was denied.

'Fucking bastard', Nasir growled internally when he felt Agron grinning around his cock.

Agron pulled out with a last hard suck on the head and a teasing lick to the slit, gathering the precome that was steadily oozing from it. He kissed his way back up to his lover's mouth but Nasir refused him the kiss.

"Strip", he demanded.

Agron mocked a pout but complied after a moment.

Nasir chuckled, "You know this kind of face doesn't work with me; why do you bother?"

"I know. Doesn't mean I'll stop trying, though."

"Stubborn", Nasir replied as he reached for lube and condoms from the drawer of their bedside table while Agron hastily removed his cumbersome clothes.

Nasir settled back on the bed and held the condom out to Agron with expectant eyes. "What are you waiting for?", he asked as his eyes lowered to Agron's painfully hard cock.

Grinning, Agron moved back onto the bed and took the condom. He put it on, grabbed Nasir's ankles and pulled his lover towards him. Then he hovered above him and took his mouth eagerly with his own. Their tongues battled each other for a moment before Agron eventually let Nasir's tongue invade his mouth.

Both moaned into the kiss when Agron brought their bodies together and started to rub his erection against his boyfriend's with small rolls of his hips.

He then took the lube that was still clutched in Nasir's hand and uncapped it. He poured some onto his hand before he tossed it carelessly beside him. Spreading Nasir's legs with his clean hand, he settled comfortably between them and brought his slick hand to Nasir's entrance.

'Fuck', he thought. "You're still loose from this morning", he said out loud this time against his lover's neck.

"Always for you", Nasir breathed as he felt a first finger easily sliding inside him. Soon enough one became two then three.

"You're so hot!", Agron murmured between biting kisses on Nasir's neck as he scissored his fingers and moved them in and out of his boyfriend's ass with increasing pace.

"And you're taking too much time", Nasir replied with a broken cry as Agron's fingers brushed against his prostate. "I'm ready, come on", he nearly begged.

Because he himself couldn't wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Nasir's thighs and hooked his legs around his waist. He put most of his weight on his arm that laid beside Nasir's head and took his cock in the other. He slicked himself quickly before bringing his hard-on to Nasir's entrance.

"Hurry up!", Nasir groaned in frustration when Agron teased him by rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance for a few seconds.

Smiling smugly, Agron complied but couldn't help but to tease Nasir a little more and pushed in slowly. Excruciatingly slowly.

He gasped in surprise when Nasir tightened the hold of his legs around him and used that as leverage to flip them over. Now straddling Agron's hips, Nasir impatiently took his lover's cock in his hand and impaled himself on the thick length.

Agron moaned loudly as he was suddenly surrounded by Nasir's hot channel.

Nasir then started slow rolls of hips back and forth as he caressed the broad expanse of Agron's chest. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Agron's.

"Do you want more?", he asked huskily with a grin that could compare with the one of the Cheshire Cat.

"Do you really need to ask?", Agron asked back as he tried to thrust up and urge his lover to move with more purpose.

"Of course", Nasir smiled.

Agron swallowed visibly as he took notice of the expression on Nasir's face. 'What are you up to?', he wondered to himself.

With his hands firmly clinging to Agron's pecs, Nasir then bounced heavily on his boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck yeah!", Agron exclaimed with relief as Nasir finally, fucking finally, moved with true intent. He lifted his hands to Nasir's hips to help him in his movements but then Nasir suddenly stopped and resumed his slow and teasing pace from earlier.

"What the--", Agron started but was cut off as his lover once again started to bounce and fuck himself on Agron's cock.

For a few seconds, Agron stayed tense as he expected Nasir to stop again but he didn't and Agron let himself go and enjoy the sensation of the smaller man's tight ass around his cock. Minutes passed by as neither men spoke, moans and cries of pleasure the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

Sensing he was nearing his peak, Agron moved one of his hand to Nasir's cock but his lover pushed it aside.

"You close?", Nasir asked breathlessly.

Agron could only nod as he felt the heat that had formed in his groin ready to explode. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and waited for the familiar waves of pleasure to run through his body.

And he waited.

Opening his eyes in confusion, he realized that Nasir had again stopped his movements and was looking at him with fucking mischief written all over his face.

Agron groaned loudly, "Fucking tease!", he accused half-heartedly.

Nasir laughed, "And you're the one to say that."

Losing the last thread of patience he had left, Agron took hold of Nasir's hips and flipped them over, not disconnecting their bodies. Nasir laughed again but it was quickly turned into a breathless moan as Agron forcefully pounded into him with quick, sharp and deep thrusts of his hips.

Nasir raised his arms above his head and grabbed the headboard to use as leverage as he met Agron's thrusts eagerly.

Not long after, both men were at the edge and with a look at each other, they let themselves fall over it. Nasir arched his body as he cried out while Agron bit his lover's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his own shouts of pleasure.

Agron pulled out and laid back on the bed. "You're a fucking tease", he said again once he regained his breath.

"You know you love it", Nasir countered.

Agron simply laughed in agreement as he reached for something on the bedside table. Nasir raised an eyebrow, curious, as Agron handed him another condom.

"Round two?", the taller man asked with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins round 2! :D This is for the couple people who ask for it but is also a birthday gift...to myself lol

Nasir laughed as he took the condom from Agron's fingers. "You're insatiable."

"You make me", Agron answered with a grin.

"Do I?", Nasir wondered idly as he lifted himself from the bed to crawl over to Agron and push him down against the mattress.

Agron complied and lied down onto the bed, bringing his hands behind his head and he watched, still grinning widely, as his boyfriend started to kiss his chest.

Straddling Agron's waist, Nasir leaned down and kissed every inch of skin available to him. He brought his lips to one pectoral, kissing around the nipple that was already standing hard. He licked it slowly before taking it in his mouth.

He felt Agron shudder as he sucked the little bud. Looking up, he watched the taller man as he made him understand to take care of his other nipple. Nasir released the nipple from his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from Agron. He then brought his lips to the other nipple, treating it with the same fervor, bringing more sounds to fall from Agron's mouth.

Once satisfied he continued to kiss his way across his boyfriend's chest, licking the lines of his chest and taut stomach, of his defined abs. He could feel the muscles moving under the skin as he worshiped the god-like body of Agron.

He stopped when he reached his half-hard cock. Slowly he started to lick it from the base to the tip where he gathered the small pearl of precome. Then, he took the head of Agron's cock in his mouth and hummed happily at the taste. Agron's cock twitched as the vibrations coursed through him.

Nasir looked his boyfriend in the eyes as he lowered his head and took the length of his cock into his mouth, fighting against his gag reflex as the head reached the back of his throat.

Agron moaned loudly as he watched his cock completely disappear into Nasir's hot, wet mouth. His little man was so good at this. He wanted so much to take hold of his head so that he could thrust up and fuck himself into his mouth but he knew Nasir wouldn't allow it. No Nasir would likely stop his ministrations altogether and left Agron with his hard-on untouched for the rest of the evening. And Agron was NOT ready to take that risk.

So he closed his eyes in order to fight the urge that was becoming unbearable when he felt his lover hollow his cheeks and suck him hard and fast. Agron tangled one hand in the mass of Nasir's hair, not taking control but simply accompanying the movements of his head, while the other gripped tightly the sheets beside him. That was all he could do to not buck his hips and bury his cock deep into Nasir's mouth. His moans were getting louder and his breathing more ragged as he felt heat forming low inside him.

Sensing that Agron was close to his release, Nasir withdrew from his cock, sitting back on his lover's thighs.

Agron's eyes snapped open and he whined at the loss as his hot skin met the cool air of the bedroom. "Get your mouth back down there", he groaned.

Nasir grinned as he gestured 'no' with one raised finger. He leaned forward and whispered against Agron's parted lips, gazes locked. "You'll come inside me or not at all".

"Then get your ass down there!", he retorted as he grabbed Nasir's nape of the neck to bring their lips together in a hard kiss.

As they kissed, Nasir took the condom that his lover gave him earlier and put it on Agron's hard cock. Then he grabbed one of Agron's hand and made it slide over his left side, hip and then lower back.

Knowing what Nasir wanted and silently asked, Agron grabbed his ass before he let his middle finger between his ass cheeks and over his still stretched, slick hole. Nasir's breath hitched into their kiss when Agron slided his finger inside him. A second then third finger soon joined the first before he started to pump them in and out of his boyfriend's ass with a steady pace.

It didn't take long before Nasir started to thrust back against the fingers inside him, gripping Agron's shoulders tightly,nails digging into the skin, to steady himself. Agron stilled his hand to let his lover fuck himself on his thick fingers, moaning at the sight of Nasir's blissful face, eyes closed and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Nasir shifted his hips and sped up his movements when the fingers inside him brushed against his prostate. He kept the angle as he moved faster and faster, allowing the fingers to stab his sweet spot repeatedly. The more he did it, the more pleasure waved through his body and the more he moaned.

Agron thought he was going mad as he watched Nasir. The sight of him was so erotic and the sounds that were falling from his mouth so obscene and his own cock was so hard he was going to lost it if he didn't find himself buried deep inside him soon.

But then Nasir's body tensed suddenly and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his climax hit him hard. Agron observed, transfixed, as his boyfriend writhed atop him.

"So how is it that you have the right to orgasm before the main event and not I?", a pouting Agron asked Nasir once the smaller man regained his senses and opened his eyes.

Nasir smiled, "Priviledge of the bottom", he replied still a bit breathless.

"Since when?", Agron laughed.

"Since now", his lover answered as he pulled out from Agron's fingers.

Agron then grabbed Nasir's hips firmly and rolled them over so that he was above his lover. "And do you know what is the priviledge of the top?", he asked against his ear as he brought his cock to Nasir's entrance.

Nasir shook his head 'no' as he looked at him through his lashes, a big smile adorning his flushed face.

"THAT is my priviledge", he groaned as he filled Nasir with one swift motion of his hips.

"Yesss", Nasir hissed when Agron's flesh brushed against his oversensitive nerves.

It was so good to finally be inside that tight heat again that Agron knew he wouldn't last long. He grabbed Nasir's thighs and hooked his legs above his shoulders. Pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside, he slammed back against Nasir's ass with a loud, long moan.

For the few minutes Agron was able to hold back his impending orgasm, the room was filled by moans and whimpers and the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Bent in half as he was, Nasir couldn't move much but when he noticed his boyfriend was close, he wrapped his arms around Agron's neck to bring him more against him and he whispered, "Come".

Agron complied to the simple command immediately, kissing Nasir fiercely as he slammed hard one last time before he came. He released Nasir from his hold before pulling out and taking off the condom that he tossed into the bin. Well, rather in the direction of the bin but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt too good for that.

He lied down on the bed and Nasir went to cuddle against his side, his head on his shoulder and one arm across his waist. "Are you good?", Agron asked sleepily.

"More than good", Nasir answered.

"Love you", he said before falling into sleep.

"Love you, too", he heard however, before all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 3 is coming next week! Haha no I'm sorry, just kidding ;P 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> If you want to know what happens next, let me know and I'll write it.


End file.
